


Kick-off

by HikikomoriKuma



Category: K (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriKuma/pseuds/HikikomoriKuma
Summary: A life-after without a Red King.





	Kick-off

After the incident in Ashinaka High School, Yatogami Kuroh and Neko started their journey to find their King with the hopes that he is waiting for them. After several months, summer came and the Shizume City is under the heat haze. HOMRA members were none other than ordinary group people after losing their king during the past winter. And it seems that everything got back to normal.

Anna and Kamamoto Rikio hurried back to HOMRA Bar in the suspicion of being watched by someone.

“Let’s hurry, Anna”, said Rikio while holding Anna’s small hand.

“I can still feel his warmth”, Anna said while holding her precious marble looking upon the skies.

“We don’t have time for that, we should hurry”, Rikio replied.

Anna simply nodded and followed Rikio as he held Anna’s hand.

*

As expected to the headquarters of the known Scepter 4, they are quite busy after having trouble with a strain that is starting a chaos in the nearby shop at the heart of Shizume City. Scepter 4 was recognized because of the rumors spreading through the city that everyone was saved because of the Blue King, Munakata Reisi.

“Split the group into two and spread through the city, report immediately if anything happens.”, said by newly promoted second Lieutenant, Fushimi Saruhiko, commanding the other Scepter 4 who are in the city for the search of the mysterious strain.

“You should not stand while your comrades are in a search”, a familiar and formal voice was heard after it. A high ranking commander of Scepter 4 led his group on the top of the line, the Blue King, Munakata Reisi.

Followed by his second-in-command, Awashima Seri, who is standing behind her respective officer not saying a word, they step forward to see the progress of Fushimi’s work.

“A strain is currently doing unnecessary action based on Scepter’s protocol of Strain Control”, Fushimi said lazily as he remove his headset and is about to face his commanders.

“Interesting, this strain may lead into another mystery”, Munakata grinned as he looked at the screen of Fushimi’s monitor for a closer look of the strain.

“She might not be an ordinary strain, Captain.”, Awashima said after having a close look through the monitor.

“What should be the appropriate action for now?”, Fushimi said looking at Munakata’s way.

“Keep an eye on the strain and her actions, for now.”, Munakata said. He started to walk back to his office while fixing his glass back to his nose.

“Captain, is it the appropriate move for the actions of the strain?”, Awashima said with a low voice.

“We might find out something else if we just keep an eye onto that strain, Awashima-kun”, Munakata said with a serious tone of voice.

*

Everything is back to normal, the Ashinaka High School, the Shizume City and even HOMRA. Everything is peaceful and quite but despite it, something is missing, lost forever.

“Kusanagi-san, we’re back.”, Rikio said, sweating and gasping as evidence that he hurried inside as if frightened of something.

“Are you okay, Rikio?”, Anna said while looking at him.

“I know you feel that too, please don’t hide it.”, Rikio said, worried about it.

“Don’t worry, they won’t harm you.”, Anna said with plain emotion painted on her pale face.

“How could you be sure about that?”, Rikio asked starting to bring the bags of supplies Anna and him bought from the city.

Anna just nodded at him and walked to reach the seat inside the bar where she and Mikoto usually sat.

Kusanagi just got back from the storage room at the second floor of the bar. Then he saw Rikio and Anna who just got back from the city.

“You should be careful in going to the city.”, Kusanagi said while going down the stairs and reaching his pocket for a pack of his cigarettes.

“There are rumors that there is a strain who is starting trouble throughout the city, you should avoid going outside more often. ”, Kusanagi added.

“Thank you for the advice, Kusanagi-san”, Rikio smiled as he started to drink a bottle of water filled with cold water.

“It’s not an advice it’s a command you should follow.”, Kusanagi replied while handling another box to be lifted.

Rikio sighed. He looked around and found something unusual.

“Kusanagi-san, where is Yata-san?”, Rikio said while looking around the bar.

“He’s around the city, he said he got bored, that kid.”, Kusanagi smiled at Rikio.

Anna followed Kusanagi as he step upward the stairways. Rikio lifted another box and followed Kusanagi and Anna upstairs.

*

Yata is wondering around the city, looking for something that can amuse him, something that can make him lighten up even just for a few moments. He skates through the stairs, through the street and anywhere his skates roll its wheels. His mind is filled with Mikoto-san and HOMRA, bonds and friendships and everything about the former Red King. He suddenly passed a strange black cat ran through a café, he felt strange and followed the cat. Suddenly when Yata was near at the café, explosion happened; people around the café panicked, run through different directions, and fire everywhere.

Yata saw a student who was under a burning table and wounded, she was begging for help. Yata did not hesitate to help. He kicked the burning table and carried the student away from the burning establishment. Then Yata saw a couple of students which have the same uniform as the victim’s. He left her to them and heard a rattling sound and looked.

“Mew.”, the black cat looked at Yata’s direction and seems to tease him.

 He saw the black cat from before and followed it in the outskirts of the city.

A few minutes ago, Scepter 4, the Fire Department and the Medical Team arrived to help the victims and investigate the incident.

There was special vehicle where the Blue King, Munakata Reisi, Awashima Seri and Fushimi Saruhiko were observing from afar. Collecting data about the incident and the possible next target of the mysterious strain are ongoing.

“Do we still have to just observe the strain’s actions?”, Fushimi said while gathering information with the other Scepter 4 members.

“I agree with Fushimi-san, we should start to act based on the strain’s behavior.”, Awashima said while handling Munakata his self-prepared tea.

“We should not interfere her actions for now, she might lead us to our next victory.”, Munakata said then sipped his tea.

“Tch.”, Fushimi clicked his touch and decided to leave the vehicle for a walk on the incident’s area.

“Where are you going, Fushimi-kun?”, Awashima said with a straight face looking at Fushimi’s direction.

“I’m going for a short walk. Don’t try to stop me, Lieutenant.”, Fushimi said without looking back.

“You -”, Awashima was immediately interfered by the Blue King himself by waving his hand, signaling to stop Awashima from speaking. 

“Let the young ones to explore the undiscovered mysteries of the world.”, Munakata said while putting down his tea cup.

“I don’t understand what you had stated, Captain.”, Awashima said having an undetermined face expression looking at his captain.

“I guess you still have things to revise.”, Munakata said having another sip of this tea.

*

Fushimi looked through different parts on the place of the incident. He find something unusual that might be helpful for the investigation. He used his handkerchief to pick the evidence and hid it inside his uniform.

*

Yata ended up to the train station which is heading through the school in the island. He remembered the time, when his body started to feel the absence of the crimson flame inside his body. He is an ordinary person now because of that.

“Shit.”, Yata almost yelled.

He lost the black cat who he concluded to start the trouble around his former king’s territory. After a long time glancing at the island, he head back to the city.

*

Tsukumo 99 is cursing the black cat who hid from the pile of trash the robot was picking up.

“Die.”, Tsukumo 99 said.

“Mew.”, the black cat jumped over the robot and scratched it.

“Die.”, the robot repeated.

The black cat jumped off the robot and ran through the bridge that is connected to the Ashinaka High School.

*

Yata came back to HOMRA after losing the mysterious strain, having an annoyed mood.

“Guess, you run into some trouble again Yata-chan.”, Kusanagi looked at him while flourishing the wine glasses.

“What happened Yata-san?”, Rikio asked Yata who is sitting beside Anna.

“It’s nothing.”, Yata said but it’s the opposite based on the tone of his voice and on his actions.

Anna looked at him with wonder on her eyes. Yata suddenly looked away from her and go ahead to Kusanagi.

“Yata.”, Anna whispered, almost impossible to be heard by someone who is next to her, holding her precious red marbles in her little hands.


End file.
